


Taking Care of Business

by snapesmistress



Category: Dean Stockwell - Fandom, Married to the Mob - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesmistress/pseuds/snapesmistress
Summary: A day in the life of Tony 'The Tiger' Russo. Being the Don is a tough job, but it has its perks.
Relationships: Tony Russo/Connie Russo, Tony Russo/Other Female
Kudos: 1





	Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> I love Married to the Mob from 1988, I think Dean Stockwell's portrayal of Tony was brilliant. I just wanted to write a little something as a nod to his great work. 
> 
> *Gattina is the feminine version of the Italian word for kitten.

He slunk around through the shadows, climbing the seedy motel's stairs up to the second floor to room 204. He looked around once more before knocking lightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the door opened. 

“Hiya babe,” he smirked, closing the door behind him. 

“Hi yourself,” the woman smirked, lying down on the bed. 

“I’ve been waiting to play with you all day, cutie,” the man licked his lips, taking off his jacket.

“I hope you don’t mind; I invited a friend to join us.” The woman winked.

“Any friend of yours…”

“Isn’t a friend of yours.” 

The man turned toward the direction of the new voice and froze. Tony ‘The Tiger’ Russo appeared in the bathroom doorway, gun in hand. 

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to play with things that aren’t yours?” Tony smirked, moving closer to his target.

“Tony, I had no idea she was yours…” Mickey stammered, sweat pouring down his face as he trembled in fear.

“You mean, mi gattina here didn’t tell you who her daddy is?” Tony turned his attention to the woman on the bed, arching an eyebrow in question.

“Of course I did, Tony. Everyone knows who I belong to," the woman grinned.

“I know they do, honey,” Tony praised, reaching out to stroke her chin. 

The woman purred in response, nuzzling his hand.

“See? Mi gattina,” Tony shrugged with a grin, turning his attention back to Mickey.

"You've disappointed me, Mickey. Do you know what happens to guys who disappoint me, don't you?"

“Tony, please!” Mickey went down to his knees, clearly begging.

“Too late for repentance there, Mickey, and I ain't no priest," Tony smirked, aiming the gun at him. 

Tony pulled the trigger, firing three shots directly into Mickey before returning the gun to its holster.  


“You disappointed the shit out of me.” Tony shook his head, turning his attention back to the woman on the bed.

"You did good, baby," he praised, reaching out for her.

“Anything for you, Ton,” she purred, moving into his arms.

“C’mon Aurora; I got much nicer digs for you than this dump. Got the honeymoon suite," Tony winked, pressing a kiss to her neck before leading her outside to the car that was waiting for them. 

They climbed into the back of the town car, Tony petting her thigh and murmuring things in her ear that made them both grin as they were driven to the hotel. 

Tony got the boys set up in the room down the hall before leading his lady to the honeymoon suite. Aurora couldn’t help but gasp when he opened the door, much to his pleasure. The room was exquisite, chandeliers, gorgeous furniture, strawberries, and champagne chilling on the bar.

“Oh Tony, this is too much!”

“Nothing is too much for mi gattina. C’mere babe,” Tony pulled her in close, kissing her neck. 

“Tony, you know that drives me crazy!” Aurora moaned softly, holding Tony’s head to her neck. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Tony growled, moving back to remove his hat and jacket and shoes, sitting down on the bed. 

“C’mere baby, time to be a good girl for daddy,” he crooned, beckoning her forward. 

Aurora didn't need to be told twice. She dropped her coat, revealing a deep purple teddy that hugged her breasts just so, along with black stockings and a black garter belt. Tony wolf-whistled appreciatively, smirking at her when she lowered herself to the floor and crawled over between his spread legs. He sat back like a king, watching in amusement as Aurora made quick work of his belt, carefully unzipping his expensive silk trousers. He lifted his butt to help, letting his pants hit the floor at his feet. Aurora licked her lips, rubbing the bulge growing at the front of his silk boxers. Tony sighed in pleasure, his hands moving to her head in encouragement. Aurora mouthed him over the fabric of his shorts, her hot, wet tongue teasing him through the material. 

"No more teasing, baby, take me in your mouth. Be a good girl for daddy and take my cock in your mouth," Tony purred, urging her on with a thrust of his hips.

Aurora lowered his underwear obediently, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before taking it between her lips, tongue rolling around the crown as she sucked him greedily. 

"Oh yes, baby, such a good girl for daddy, aren't you? Mi gattina, my precious kitten, suck daddy's cock, baby, get me nice and hard and wet so I can fuck that sweet little pussy." Tony threw his head back with a moan, pressing the back of her head to encourage her to take more of his length.

He groaned when she took him down her throat, swallowing around him. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it, take daddy all the way in, you know what I like.”

Aurora grinned around her mouthful, letting go and moving lower to bathe his balls with her tongue. Tony growled when her tongue found his perineum, teasing the skin between his balls and his asshole. He pushed her away long enough to remove the rest of his clothes, then turned himself over, presenting his ass to her. She knew what that meant, a soft moan escaping her lips as she slid up behind him, pressing a kiss to his tailbone. She spread his cheeks, swirling her tongue over his hole. 

“Fuck!” Tony swore, humping against the bed. “That’s it, baby, give me that tongue, lick me, baby, do it for daddy, such a good girl you are."

Aurora moaned at the praise, causing Tony to slam his fist against the bed as she lapped at his hole, easing her tongue inside, gently fucking him with it. Precum dribbled out of his dick, soaking the sheets as he rode her tongue, rutting himself against the bed, the friction against his rock-hard cock teasing him deliciously. He moaned deliriously before pulling away from her, squeezing the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm. 

Aurora moved up the bed, lying on her back, panting with need as she stared up at him. 

“Are you wet for me, baby?” Tony crooned, making quick work of her clothes before parting her nether lips to have a look. She was definitely wet, but she wasn’t soaked. Well, Tony the Tiger would have to do something about that. 

Tony looked up at her, licking his lips before lowering his head, hovering just over her sex. He breathed in her scent, sighing softly as he nuzzled her mound. 

"Is this for me, baby? Your gorgeous cunt laid out before me, dripping with your sweet cream, begging to be licked, to be fucked," he purred, teasing her clit, smirking when she cried out. 

“Open up for daddy,” he encouraged her, smiling when she spread her legs further apart, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Tony lowered his head and licked her slit from top to bottom, tongue sliding into her opening, groaning when he tasted her essence. Aurora cried out breathlessly, her hips bucking, head thrashing against the bed. He suckled her clit, flicking it with his tongue as he slid a finger into her, making the age-old "come hither" motion with it. She whimpered, rocking against his finger ecstatically as he tickled her g-spot relentlessly. Her moans became constant as he teased her, adding another finger and bathing her clit with his tongue. He tickled his finger inside her just right while humming against her clit, and she lost it, screaming her release as she ejaculated spurt after spurt against Tony’s chin. He pulled back with a Cheshire cat grin, licking his chin as he looked down at her. 

“Such a good girl for daddy,” he praised, stroking his cock. 

"Please," she panted, "want you inside me, daddy. I need you so bad!" She whined, wrapping her legs around his hips. 

When Tony reached for the nightstand, Aurora lifted her hand to stop him, her eyes meeting his. 

“I want you to cum inside me this time, please,” she begged, looking into his eyes.

“What about…”

“I’d be happy to carry your baby, Tony,” she touched his face willing him to understand.

"Oh, baby!" He groaned, leaning down to kiss her hard. 

Aurora returned the kiss, whimpering with need as he rubbed the head of his dick over her entrance. With a growl worthy of a tiger, Tony entered her, his cock sliding in to the hilt, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. He reared back and slammed into her again, the head of his cock bumping her cervix with every thrust. His thick cock stroked inside her in ways that left her writhing in pleasure, her hips rising to meet every thrust as she locked her legs around him, feet pressing against his tailbone. Tony fucked Aurora's mouth with his tongue in the same rhythm he was fucking her body, plowing into her like his life depended on it. Aurora's cries were constant, her body clinging to his for dear life as he fucked her into the mattress. She pulled her mouth away from his long enough to cry out.

"Oh God, daddy, I'm so close! Please fill me up with your cum. I want it; I need it!"

Tony groaned, lifting his head to look down at her as he continued to pound into her, grinding into her clit with each thrust. 

“C’mon baby, cum for daddy. I wanna feel this sweet cunt squirting all over my cock, feel it drip down over my balls. C’mon gattina, my sweet kitten, cum for daddy, do it now.” 

Aurora screamed against Tony's neck, crying out his name as her body convulsed violently, her tight cunt clamping down on his cock, causing him to groan ecstatically. He pounded her through her orgasm, her essence spurting out over his cock, dripping down his balls, causing them to draw up tight against his body.

“M’close baby,” he panted, looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy," she purred, "Cum inside me please, pump your cum into me, fill me up, I need it, please! Cum for me, tiger," she breathed against his ear, smiling when he moaned low in his throat.  


He growled, pressing his mouth to hers as he pumped into her, filling her with spurt after spurt of his cum. Tony felt like he would never stop cumming, groaning ecstatically as he released what felt like a week’s worth of his spunk into her willing body. He finally finished with a sigh, his limp dick sliding out of her as he peppered her face with kisses. 

"Such a good girl for daddy took my cock so well," Tony praised her, petting her hair as he held her close.

"You felt so good inside me, tiger, filling me up with your cum,” she purred, licking his neck. 

“Mmm, sleep,” he murmured, nuzzling his face against her neck. 

She nodded in agreement, allowing him to pull her into his arms, resting her head on his chest. 

“I love you, Tony,” she whispered. 

"Love you too, kid," he smirked, kissing her head.

Sometimes it’s good to be the Don.


End file.
